


in his sights

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some perks to being commander.</p><p>This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in his sights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khogri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khogri/gifts).



Despite the stress of the position—the fights it sometimes caused—Jack Morrison had to admit there were some perks to being strike commander.

His own quarters, for instance.

Private, soundproofed, and with a door that could only be opened by someone with a high-tier access code, his private quarters were probably one of the best things about being the leader of this group.

Because it meant that he could have things like this.

Gabriel Reyes—Blackwatch commander, registered hardass, _take-no-shit_ Gabriel Reyes—on his knees on Jack’s floor, thick thighs spread wide and wrapped in red stockings, hands tied behind his back, pink ball gag between his teeth. Jack can’t help but grin as he slowly circles the bounty set out before him, watching Reyes’s eyes follow him in his leisurely pacing; there’s a flush to those dark cheeks, he notices, a twitch to the pierced cock confined by silky red panties, already smearing precum against the dark curls of his belly.

Gabriel Reyes _likes_ this.

“You’re a slut, you know,” Jack says fondly, stopping in front of his fellow commander and grinning as Reyes squirms, stance shifting wider. The muscles in his thighs flex under the stockings’ tight grip, tendons pulling taut with his stress, and Jack crouches to run his fingers up the inside of one broad thigh, feels the tension there. “Look at you—trussed up and helpless, and liking it. You’re _hard_ , Gabe.”

Jack finds Reyes’s cock, rubbing at the piercing tucked just below the flushed head and delighting in the breathy, muffled moan it pulls from Gabe, the way his hips stutter; his fingertips delve lower, stroking down the tense shaft through the soft panties, able to read the desire and desperation in every line of the other man’s body.

“You want me to get you off?” Jack purrs, grinning wickedly at Gabe’s quick nod, the frantic swallow of his throat—his flush is starting to spread, rich skin blooming with color from his cheeks down to his shoulders, and Jack sighs softly, wanting nothing more than to trace the changing shades with his tongue, taste the warmth as it spreads through Gabe’s body.

Soon. But not right now.

His hand leaves the heat of Gabe’s cock, and the muffled whine of protest that comes from Gabe’s throat is almost enough to make Jack change his mind—but not quite. Instead he threads his fingers through Gabe’s messy hair and tightens his fist there, pulling his head back to bare the bronze throat and attack it with his mouth; he digs his teeth in just shy of too hard and tastes his lover’s racing pulse, a shiver running through him at Gabe’s muffled cry. Jack reaches up and finds the strap on the ball gag, and pulls it down just enough to allow Gabe a sharp breath before growling, “If you want to cum tonight, you’ve got exactly a minute to beg me prettily enough for the privilege.”

It’s like flipping a switch in Gabe’s brain.

“ _Please_ , Jack,” he pants, all shame gone as he tries to arch his hips into Jack’s body—his hand, his thigh, anything that can provide any kind of warmth or friction. “Oh, _fuck_ , please— _papi_ , I need it, please make me cum, _please_ —!”

“That’s enough,” Jack hisses, letting go of the gag; it snaps back into place, and his hand immediately follows it, lying tightly over Gabe’s mouth and gripping his cheeks. Jack’s free hand shoots down, pushing into the soft panties and grasping Gabe’s cock firmly, thumb laid over the piercings as he starts to pump the firm flesh.

It’s too rough and too quick, Jack’s callouses painful against the sensitive skin, his voice a low snarl as he calls Gabe a cock-hungry slut; and it’s exactly what Gabe needs. Within a minute he’s howling his release, striping his chest with spurts of cum and throwing his head back, shaking apart in the warm confines of Jack’s arms.

Jack unbuckles Gabe’s gag, then, lets it slip down to his neck and hang like a collar; he brings his sticky hand up to Gabe’s lips, gaze darkening as he watches the other man blearily lap at his fingers, still half dazed from his climax.

“Good boy.” Jack smirks and pats Gabe’s cheek, voice low and promising. “Now it’s my turn.”


End file.
